Together Forever
by Chloe Lane Black
Summary: Mostly a teen fic with some adults. Based on Lex's Christmas party. Broe/Shelle/Kemi/some Phloe&Janson. Also Sami/Austin/Brandon, Hope/Bo, John/Marlena, Nancy/Craig, Greta/Jack, Nicole/Eric. Some past characters will come back,the truth about JT's true pa
1. The Reunion

Disclaimer: I do not own Days of Our Lives or any of its characters. They belong to Tom, Sony, NBC and Ken. I'm just a fan who loves Days Of Our Lives. So please don't sue me. Also I have incorporated Justin and Nick from N SYNC and BSB. They do not belong to me. The only ones that belong to me are my made up characters Summer and Crystal. I also don't own any of the lyrics to the songs I will use in this fiction. But I own this story so please don't use it unless you ask my permission. Thanks. Please review. This is my first fan fiction so I would like to know what you guys think.  
  
1 Together Forever  
  
Summary: Eric, Billie, Carrie and Mike return home. Lexie's Christmas party is on the way at the DiMera mansion.  
  
Eric: Salem sure has changed.  
  
Carrie: Yeah it has. I wonder where everyone is.  
  
Mike: Really? Salem looks the same to me.  
  
Billie: Yeah it looks the same to me too. I wonder where everyone is.  
  
Meanwhile- back at Lexie's Christmas Party. Starting from when Philip crashes the party.  
  
Phil: Please Chloe I love you. You mean everything to me.  
  
Brady: Chloe he crashed the party. You know how Phil is like. Don't succum to his charms.  
  
Phil: Shut up Brady. This is between me and Chloe.  
  
Brady: Get a life Uncle Phil.  
  
Chloe: Stop it. Both of you be quiet. I'm sorry Philip. But I don't love you. I've told you countless times before that it was over. GET IT THROUGH YOUR HEAD! IT'S OVER! MOVE ON! I HAVE! I'm sorry Philip but it's the truth.  
  
Brady: Which was what I told you Uncle Phil.  
  
Phil: You bastard. I'll kill you.  
  
Phil anvances towards Brady. Shawn grabs him.  
  
Shawn: She made her choice Phil. It's over. Don't do something you will regret. Get out of here.  
  
Phil: Fine but it's not over. I'm out of here.  
  
Phil leaves.  
  
Brady: You made the right decision Chloe.  
  
Chloe: I know I did. Brady I love you.  
  
Brady: REally?  
  
Chloe: Yes Brady really.  
  
Brady: I love you too Chlo.  
  
They kiss.  
  
Shawn: Maybe we should leave those two alone.  
  
Belle: Seeing them together Shawn. They are so perfect for each other.  
  
Shawn: Yeah. I never likes Chlo and Phil together. It got to the point where I litterly wanted to kill him.  
  
Belle: Oh so did I Shawn. He hurt Chlo so much. And he was so protective. I hope Phil will be okay. Shawn I love you.  
  
Shawn: I love you too Belle. Forever.  
  
Shawn and Belle kiss.  
  
Meanwhile- Carrie and Mike are on their way to Roman's and Eric and Billie have decided to go to the Kiriakis mansion. Eric knew he had no business being at the mansion but he needed to talk to Lucas. Not talk so much as kill Lucas. Eric knew in his heart he still loved Nicole even though she hurt him so much. They arrive at the mansion and knock. Nicole answers.  
  
Nicole: Eric?  
  
Eric: Nicole? What are you doing here?  
  
Kate: Billie?  
  
Billie: Hey mom.  
  
Kate: I'm out of here. Billie come on let's catch up. See you later Nicole. By the way Victor is waiting for you.  
  
Kate and Billie leave.  
  
Eric: What did Kate mean that Victor is waiting for you?  
  
Nicole: First what the hell are you doing here Eric?  
  
Eric: I came back to town. I'm here to see Lucas. I want to kill him. He hurt you Nicole and needs to pay.  
  
Nicole: Oh he's paying. Sami has Will now. I didn't think you cared that much about me since I broke your heart.  
  
Eric: You're wrong Nicole. I do care about you. I never stopped loving you.  
  
  
  
  
  
What do you think? Stay tuned for the next chapter. 


	2. Love

Summary: Nicole decides whom she wants to be with. Chloe remembers past with Philip. Phil runs into a new girl in town. Sami revels a shocking surprise. Lexie's Christmas Party is still under way. What will happen? Read to find out.  
  
  
  
Nicole: You never stopped loving me Eric?  
  
Eric: No Nicole I didn't. I love you. I still do. You're all I ever dream about. I want to be with you.  
  
Victor wondering why Nicole is taking so long walks out. He doesn't notice Eric.  
  
Victor: Nicole, come on. What's taking you so long?  
  
Eric: What do you mean Nicole come on? What's going on Victor?  
  
Victor: Eric? What the heck are you doing here?  
  
Eric: I came to kill Lucas for hurting Nicole. And why the heck did Kate leave? Doesn't she live here?  
  
Nicole: Not any more. Kate and Victor are getting a divorce.  
  
Victor: Kill Lucas for hurting Nicole? But didn't Nicole break up with you?  
  
Eric: Yes she did as a matter of fact. But I love her. I didn't know she would be here. Why is she here?  
  
Victor: Simple Eric. Nicole lives here.  
  
Eric: What the hell? Nicole lives here. Why?  
  
Nicole: Easy Victor and I are dating. But Victor I'm sorry but I don't love you. I've always loved Eric. He means the world to me. I'll get my stuff in the morning.  
  
Eric: You dated Victor? But now you broke up? That's great. Come on Nicole we're out of here.  
  
Nicole grabs her coat and Eric and her leave.  
  
Victor: Damn him! He stole her from me. He's going to pay. I know he did something to Nicole and when I find out what he did. He will pay.  
  
Meanwhile back at Lexie's party  
  
Flashback- back when Chlo and Phil broke up and got back together for the last time. It is right after the Last Blast 2001 and before the summer trip. When the pictures of Chloe were shown.  
  
Phil: Please Chloe give me a second chance. I'm sorry for saying those things. I love you.  
  
Chloe: Oh Phil. You hurt me so much. But fine. I like you.  
  
Philip and Chloe kiss.  
  
I know you're tried your best  
  
But that's not good enough for me  
  
Understand, nevertheless  
  
Love's gotta go both ways  
  
  
  
Well you push me to the left  
  
Then you push me to the right  
  
But you gotta meet me in the middle  
  
If you wanna make this right  
  
  
  
But you gotta believe....  
  
So here it is, here it is, baby here it is....  
  
  
  
I wanna help you out, tell you what it's all about  
  
What I feel, what I need, how's it gonna be  
  
So what you wanna do, what you really wanna do  
  
'Cause I've decided everything i want from you  
  
  
  
One sided love  
  
Is never gonna work  
  
So let me tell you something  
  
That' I'm sure you've never heard of  
  
Tender love and care  
  
In case you're unaware  
  
So I tell you what  
  
Let me tell you where it's at  
  
Hit me with your best shot  
  
  
  
I'm giving you a second chance  
  
But you gotta understand  
  
If you don't know how to love me  
  
I will find someone who can  
  
So read my lips for the last time  
  
I tell you now with no regret  
  
if you don't get your act together  
  
Even your name, I will forget  
  
  
  
I wanna help you out, tell you what it's all about  
  
What I feel, what I need, how's it gonna be  
  
So what you wanna do, what you really wanna do  
  
'Cause I've decided everything i want from you  
  
  
  
One sided love  
  
Is never gonna work  
  
So let me tell you something  
  
That' I'm sure you've never heard of  
  
Tender love and care  
  
In case you're unaware  
  
So I tell you what  
  
Let me tell you where it's at  
  
Hit me with your best shot  
  
  
  
(Best shot... best shot....)  
  
  
  
One Sided Love.  
  
  
  
One sided love  
  
Is never gonna work  
  
So let me tell you something  
  
That' I'm sure you've never heard of  
  
Tender love and care  
  
In case you're unaware  
  
So I tell you what  
  
Let me tell you where it's at baby  
  
End Flashback  
  
Brady: Chlo you okay?  
  
Chloe: Yes I'm fine. I just had a flashback about Philip that's all. But I'm over him. I gave him a second chance and he ruined it. I want you Brady Black.  
  
Brady: I want you too Diva.  
  
Belle: How about we get out of here? Let's go back to the penthouse.  
  
Chloe: Fine with me.  
  
Brady: Yeah sounds great.  
  
Shawn-D: Yeah let's go.  
  
Belle, Brady, Shawn and Chloe head to the penthouse but not before telling Craig to tell their parents where they were going.  
  
Meanwhile Phil is walking around when he bumps into a girl.  
  
Crys: Hey watch it.  
  
Phil: Oh I'm so sorry. Are you new in town?  
  
Crys: Yeah I am. My name is Princess Crystal Gem Von Amburg. But call me Crys.  
  
Phil: Nice to meet you Crys. I'm Phil. Von Amburg? Are you related to Greta?  
  
Crys: Yes I am. Greta's my older sister.  
  
Phil: That's awesome.  
  
Flashback- back when he first saw Brady and Chloe together after the summer. At Dot Com.  
  
Phil: I can't believe her. She actually just moves on like me almost dying didn't make her realize how much I love her.  
  
Last night I saw you the first time since we broke  
  
I tell you baby it all came back to me  
  
when I looked into your eyes there was something more  
  
that I never really noticed before  
  
Could it be?  
  
That I was wrong  
  
I was so wrong  
  
When I realized  
  
And turned around and you were gone  
  
If I say I want you back  
  
Would you turn around and say you want me too  
  
'Cause I say I want you back  
  
This time I really mean it  
  
It hurts so much  
  
I want to tell you I changed for you  
  
But I don't know what to say or do  
  
We grew apart but I still want you in my heart  
  
I believe it's time to make a new start  
  
Could it be that I was wrong  
  
And I was so wrong  
  
When I realized and turned around and you were gone  
  
If I say I want you back  
  
Would you turn around and say you want me too  
  
'Cause I say I want you back  
  
This time I really mean it  
  
It's a thing  
  
I want you  
  
I want you back  
  
Will you turn around and walk away  
  
From me  
  
It's a shame  
  
I want you back  
  
With me  
  
Believe  
  
If I say I want you back  
  
Would you turn around and say you want me too  
  
'Cause I say I want you back  
  
This time I really mean it  
  
And if I say I want you back (I want you back)  
  
And if you say you want me too (Do you really want me too?)  
  
And if I say I want you back (I want you back)  
  
And if you say you want me too (Do you want me too?)  
  
And if I say I want you back (Want you back)  
  
And if you say you want me too (I need you by my side)  
  
And if I say I want you back (I want you back)  
  
And if you say you want me too (Do you want me too?)  
  
And if I say I want you back (Baby, I want you baby)  
  
And if you say you want me too (I want you too, I want you baby, do you want me too?),  
  
Phil: Oh Chloe I want you back. And I'll do anything to have you.  
  
End flashback  
  
Crys: You spaced out there for a minute. Are you okay?  
  
Phil: Sorry. Just thinking. And sure I'm okay.  
  
Crys: No you're not what's wrong?  
  
Phil: Well I was a jerk. And now my ex- girlfriend wants nothing to do with me. I thought I love her.  
  
Crys: Oh. I'm sure you're get over.  
  
Phil: You're right. I just met you. I felt a strong connection with you. Do you want to go out on a date?  
  
Crys: Whoa! You're moving kind of fast for me Phil. Maybe when we get to know each other better and become friends. But I should warn you. I'm dating someone. We aren't serious or anything but I just thought I would let you know.  
  
Phil: Well if you're not serious about him then I still have a chance. Hope to see you again soon Crys.  
  
Phil leaves and Crys heads to Greta's.  
  
At the Penthouse- Shawn, Belle, Chloe and Brady have decided to sing karaoke.  
  
Belle: Chlo why don't you go first.  
  
Chloe: I don't know.  
  
Shawn, Brady: Go on Chlo.  
  
Chloe: All right.  
  
Chloe picks out a song then starts singing  
  
Some people tell me, that you're not my kind  
  
And i believe them, but i can't get you out of my mind  
  
Some people tell me that i should stay away  
  
Maybe I will... some other day  
  
  
  
'Cause it feel right  
  
And it feels good  
  
And i don't do always that i should  
  
And I know what makes me happy  
  
And in my heart you're it exactly  
  
  
  
I don't wanna do right, I just want you tonight  
  
Not just only in my dreams  
  
Save my best behavior, for a little later  
  
'Cause I'm only 17  
  
Think i made my mind up, i got time to grow up  
  
Face responsibility  
  
Livin' in the moment, keepin' my heart open  
  
While I'm only 17  
  
  
  
(Only 17...)  
  
  
  
I'll learn my lessons, and i'll make mistakes  
  
And If i get burned (get burned), it'll be my heart to break  
  
It isn't easy, hearing what they say  
  
Sometimes you've got to take a leap of faith  
  
  
  
'Cause it feel right  
  
And it feels good  
  
And I'm not gonna do something stupid  
  
Just this once, i wanna feel like  
  
I can do what i want when i hold tight  
  
Chorus:  
  
  
  
I don't wanna do right, I just want you tonight  
  
Not just only in my dreams  
  
Save my best behavior, for a little later  
  
'Cause I'm only 17  
  
Think i made my mind up, i got time to grow up  
  
Face responsibility  
  
Livin' in the moment, keepin' my heart open  
  
While I'm only 17  
  
(Only 17...)  
  
  
  
Bridge:  
  
Anyone, who's ever been in love  
  
Has got to know  
  
What it means to have a dream  
  
And no one can say anything  
  
To change my mind, no, not this time  
  
  
  
I don't wanna do right, I just want you tonight  
  
Not just only in my dreams  
  
Save my best behavior, for a little later  
  
'Cause I'm only 17  
  
Think i made my mind up, i got time to grow up  
  
Face responsibility  
  
Livin' in the moment, keepin' my heart open  
  
While I'm only 17  
  
(Only 17...)  
  
  
  
Baby, got time to grow up...  
  
.. to face responsibility...  
  
...hopin'... open...  
  
Cause I'm only 17...  
  
Belle: All right. Go Chlo. My turn.  
  
Belle sings  
  
Yeah  
  
Everything About you baby  
  
Come on  
  
Yeah  
  
  
  
One kiss, heaven isn't far  
  
You're everything my heart desires  
  
Your love has no missing parts  
  
It's everything my heart desires  
  
  
  
There ain't no one better for me  
  
Everyday and night  
  
Baby in my life  
  
It's you  
  
You're my front page story  
  
Wanna tell the world I'm in love with you boy  
  
Yeah  
  
  
  
Can't believe it's real  
  
Everything I feel  
  
Baby it's to hard to conceal  
  
One kiss, heaven isn't far  
  
You're everything my heart desires  
  
Your love has no missing parts  
  
It's everything my heart desires  
  
  
  
Yeah yeah baby oh  
  
Thought I'd be forever searching  
  
On an open road  
  
I had no where to go  
  
So I said a prayer and  
  
God heard it  
  
Come and set me free,  
  
Send an angel to me  
  
  
  
One kiss, heaven isn't far  
  
You're everything my heart desires  
  
Your love has no missing parts  
  
It's everything my heart desires  
  
  
  
The best thing  
  
Underneath the stars  
  
You're everything my heart desires  
  
Don't change  
  
Stay the way you are  
  
You're everything my heart desires  
  
  
  
Everything about you baby  
  
Oh yeah  
  
One kiss, heaven isn't far  
  
You're everything my heart desires  
  
Your love has no missing parts  
  
It's everything my heart desires  
  
  
  
One kiss, heaven isn't far  
  
You're everything my heart desires  
  
Your love has no missing parts  
  
It's everything my heart desires  
  
  
  
The best thing Underneath the stars  
  
You're everything my heart desires  
  
Don't change (baby)  
  
Stay the way you are  
  
You're everything my heart desires  
  
  
  
One kiss, heaven isn't far (baby)  
  
You're everything my heart desires  
  
Your love has no missing parts  
  
It's everything my heart desires,  
  
Shawn smiles.  
  
Shawn: Great song Belle. Let's watch a movie.  
  
Brady: Yeah. I promise Shawn and I will sing later.  
  
Belle: Okay.  
  
Chloe: Sure sounds fine to me.  
  
Chloe, Belle, Brady and Shawn curl up on the couch.  
  
Meanwhile at Lexie's.  
  
Sami: Everyone I have news to announce,  
  
Brandon: Go on Sami.  
  
Sami: Um Austin and I are engaged. But I'm in love with Brandon. So Austin and I broke the engagement and now Brandon and I are engaged.  
  
Austin: It's complicated. But Sami and I weren't meant to be together.  
  
Marlena: Well I'm happy for you Sami.  
  
John: Yeah really happy for you.  
  
Sami: Thanks mom, John. I'm happy with Brandon too. I'm just sorry it took me so long to realize it.  
  
Brandon: It's all right Samantha. I knew we would wind up together. Now we can start a family with Will. I love you Samantha.  
  
Sami: And I love you Brandon.  
  
They kiss just then Jen comes in.  
  
Jen: Hold it! What the heck is going on?  
  
  
  
What will happen when Jen finds out the truth about Sami and Brandon? Will she ever fall in love again? What is going to happen to Eric? What about Phil and Crys? Read the next chapter and find out. Oh the songs I used were "One Sided Love", "17", "I Want You Back" and "Everything My Heart Desires" which are sung by Mandy Moore. Just in case you wanted to know the lyrics. Please Please Please review. 


	3. Happiness and Tragedy

Summary: Jen finds out the truth about Sami and Brandon. Jen storms away from the party when she runs into Colin. And something happens between them. Another new girl shows up in town, which is a huge shock to the Brady/Horton and Black family. What does she have to do with them? Greta and Jack have a romantic moment More flashbacks. Phil runs into Crys once more. And something will happen between them.. Someone is shot. Who is it? I'll give you a hint it's someone you least expect. Read and find out. Some of this is off base since I just found out the Colin has a girlfriend named Elizabeth but since I don't know that much about her she's not in this.  
  
Sami: Austin and I were engaged but we broke it off, Jen.  
  
Brandon: Jen I'm sorry but I don't love you. I know I was stringing you along but I used you to make Sami jealous. I'm sorry. Sami and I are engaged now. I love her and we are meant to be together.  
  
Jen: I can't believe you. You fell for Sami's act. I thought you were different Brandon.  
  
She slaps Brandon and storms away. Colin is outside after seeing Jen again for the first time with Brandon. Jen and Colin run into each other. Jen is crying.  
  
Colin: Jen are you okay?  
  
Jen: Oh Colin. I thought Brandon was different but I was wrong. He dumped me to be with Sami. My own family. I can believe Sami would stoop to something this low but Brandon. I thought he was nice.  
  
Colin: I'm sorry Jen. It's all right. I'm here for you.  
  
Jen: Thanks Colin.  
  
Jen gets a flashback of when she and Colin were together. They are at the beach sitting around a campfire.  
  
Jen: I love you Colin.  
  
Colin: I love you too Jen.  
  
When I first saw you  
  
I couldn't believe  
  
The way that you smiled,  
  
took the breath out of me  
  
And maybe I'm seeing things  
  
But if it's real don't wake  
  
me up from this dream  
  
Chorus:  
  
You remind me of a love I knew  
  
Feels so real that it must be deja vu  
  
You remind me but I ain't got a clue  
  
Boy I'm so glad I found you  
  
I never thought I could love again  
  
Then you came and changed  
  
something within  
  
I'm so confused 'cause your not the same  
  
But there's something special  
  
that reminds me  
  
B-Section  
  
It's the way you walk  
  
and the way you talk  
  
You really got style  
  
It's the way you move  
  
and the way you groove  
  
I love your style  
  
You remind me of a love I knew  
  
Feels so real that it must be deja vu  
  
You remind me but I ain't got a clue  
  
Boy I'm so glad I found you  
  
I, I cannot figure out  
  
I ain't got a clue  
  
I'm so confused about how I feel  
  
Cause I'm really feelin' you  
  
It's the way you walk  
  
and the way you talk  
  
You really got style  
  
It's the way you move  
  
and the way you groove  
  
I love your style  
  
You remind me of a love I knew  
  
Feels so real that it must be deja vu  
  
You remind me but I ain't got a clue  
  
Boy I'm so glad I found you  
  
  
  
Jen and Colin kiss.  
  
End Flashback  
  
Colin: Jen are you okay?  
  
Jen: Yeah sorry. I had a flashback of when we were together. We were at the beach sitting around the campfire. Do you remember? I had just left Jack a little while ago. IT was the first time we were there.  
  
Colin; Yes I remember. We declared our love for each other. That night we did a lot of kissing.  
  
Jen: Yeah we did. I'm not sure I ever stopped loving you. You were so different than Jack was.  
  
Colin: Yeah I'm not sure I ever stopped loving you either Jen. I think about you every night. WE had so much.  
  
Jen: Yeah we did. I love you Colin.  
  
Colin: And I love you Jen.  
  
Jen and Colin kiss.  
  
Meanwhile a new girl has shown up in town. Her name is Summer Marie. And she has a surprise for the Horton/ Brady/Black family. She walks over to the Brady's house but they aren't there. But she learns about the party at the DiMera mansion and decides to go there. She walks in. She has a baby in her arms.  
  
Marlena: Summie?  
  
John: Oh my gosh. Summie what are you doing here?  
  
Sum: Hi Auntie Marlena, Uncle John, Auntie Hope, Auntie Maggie, Grandma Julie, Grandpa Doug, Gran, Uncle Bo, Uncle Mickey.  
  
Hope: Summie? What are you doing here? Who's the baby?  
  
Sum: I came back to Salem to live here. I decided I wanted to know everyone. So I'm going to live with Auntie Marlena and Uncle John unless they don't want me.  
  
Marlena: Of course we want you Summie. We are your godparents. Who is the baby? She's adorable.  
  
John: Reminds me of Belle when she was young.  
  
Alice: It's great to see you Summie. I've missed you.  
  
Sum: This is my daughter, Emily Michelle. Also known as Emmy or Em. She's 3 months old and adorable.  
  
Alice: Daughter?  
  
Hope: You have a daughter?  
  
Sum: Yes. She's adorable isn't she? Would you guys like to hold her?  
  
Lexie walks in.  
  
Lexie: Um who are you and what are you doing here?  
  
Sum: Oh I'm Summer Marie Larson or Sum.  
  
Hope: She's my niece and Marlena and John's goddaughter. Which makes her related to all the Horton's. And that's her daughter Emily Michelle. She's 3 months old. Summie this is Alexandra or Lexie Carver. She is the host of this party.  
  
Lexie: Nice to meet you Sum.  
  
Sum Nice to meet you too Mrs. Carver. Sorry for bursting in on the party but I had nowhere to go. And when I found out about the party I figured my family would be here.  
  
Lexie: Oh it's all right Sum. You're welcome here. You are after all Hope's family and this is to honor Hope. It's nice to meet you. Please call me Lexie.  
  
Abe walks over.  
  
Abe: Hi.  
  
Lexie: This is my husband Abraham or Abe. Abe this is Summer Marie Larson or Sum and her daughter Emily Michelle. Emily is 3 months old and Sum is Hope's niece and Marlena and John's goddaughter.  
  
Sum: It's nice to meet you Mr. Carver.  
  
Abe: It's Abe. You have a adorable daughter. We have a son names Isaac. But he's a little over a year old. But I remember how Isaac was when he was little. Your daughter is a real beauty.  
  
Lexie: Yeah Emily is very beautiful.  
  
Sum: Thanks Lexie, Abe. Lexie would you like to hold Emmy? You can hold her too Abe. Oh Emily's nicknames are Emmy or Em. I call her Emmy.  
  
Lexie: Sure I would love to hold Emmy.  
  
Sum hands Lexie, Emmy.  
  
Sum: Wow! You're great with her. Usually Emmy is fussy with strangers. It must be that you're a mom.  
  
Lexie: Yeah Emmy is adorable. She's so precious Sum. I'm great with kids. Especially JT and Isaac.  
  
Sum: Thanks. Who's JT?  
  
Hope: JT is my and Bo's son. He's a little over a year too. In fact JT and Isaac were born on the same day. His name is actually John Thomas Brady but we call him JT. He's sleeping right now with Isaac.  
  
Sum: Oh I can't wait to see him.  
  
Lexie: Abe, honey do you want to hold Emmy now?  
  
Abe: Sure I would love to.  
  
Lexie hands Emmy to Abe.  
  
Emmy starts crying immediately.  
  
Sum: Oh. Now that's more like Emmy. I'm sorry Abe.  
  
Abe: It's all right.  
  
Abe hands Emmy back to Lexie and Emmy immediately quiets.  
  
Sum: Where are all the teens?  
  
Hope: Shawn and Belle are at the penthouse with Brady. And their friend Chloe. Phil just left.  
  
Sum: Okay. Then I guess I will head to the penthouse. I can put my stuff down.  
  
Hope: Okay. Well we should all get together.  
  
Sum: Okay. Well call me whenever you decide Auntie Hope.  
  
Lexie hands Sum back Emmy. And Sum leaves to the penthouse. She knocks.  
  
Belle: I wonder who that is.  
  
Brady: I'll get it.  
  
Brady answers the door.  
  
Sum: Brady!  
  
Brady: Summie! Hi.  
  
Sum: Hi Brady, Belle. Hey Shawn.  
  
Belle: Hi Summie. What are you doing here?  
  
Shawn: Who's the adorable baby? Oh Summie, this is Chloe Lane. Chloe is Brady's girlfriend and our friend. She's also Belle's bestfriend. Chloe this is Summer Marie Larson. She's my cousin. She's my mom's sister's daughter.  
  
Belle: She's also my mom and dad's god daughter.  
  
Sum: I am living with you guys now. My bags are in the car. I missed you guys too much. Oh this is Emily Michelle. Also known as Emmy or Em. Mostly we call her Emmy. She's 3 months old and she's my daughter.  
  
Belle: Daughter?  
  
Brady: You're only 16. How can you have a daughter?  
  
Shawn-D: I can't believe you have a daughter Summie.  
  
Sum: Yes a daughter. Emmy is my daughter. Yes I'm 16. But Emmy was brought on by rape. It's not like I wanted to have kids. I thought of giving her up for adoption but that would be wrong. I caould take care of her. Hell I was rich. She could live a great life with me. I also thought of abortion. But I just couldn't do it. Kill a living creature I just couldn't. I'm glad I had Emmy. She's my whole world. I don't know what I would do without her. I love her.  
  
Belle: Oh Summie I'm so sorry.  
  
Sum: It's all right Belle. I'm fine now. That's one of the reasons I came home. I wanted Emmy to get to know her family. My family and my best friends. She deserves to have a loving home. And I knew she would find it in Salem.  
  
Shawn-D: Oh Summie. You're our best friend too. Of course Emmy will have a great life here. It's Salem. And we are so glad you're back Summie. It's just a shock that you have ababy. You're so young.  
  
Belle: I'm sorry Summie. We are really gald you're here like Shawn said.  
  
Brady: Yeah Summie we're really sorry this happened to you.  
  
Sum: It's all right guys. I mean I'm upset about it but when I think about it, something good did come out of it. I have Emmy now.  
  
Belle: She's a real beauty.  
  
Brady: She is pretty cute.  
  
Shawn: Yeah, the first baby girl in Salem. She's pretty cute for a girl. I bet guys will be fighting over her.  
  
Sum: I bet. It would be great if she could get together with someone in Salem. But there aren't any babies around here.  
  
Shawn: Sure there's JT but they would be cousins and there's Isaac. Abe and Lexie's adopted son.  
  
Sum: Yes I know. But when they get older Isaac will be the only one Emmy can date.  
  
Belle: Why are we talking about this now? Emmy is only a baby. She won't be ready to date for another 14 to 15 years.  
  
Shawn: I know. Don't worry about it Summie.  
  
Sum: It's silly to worry. Oh how silly. I'm sorry Chloe. I didn't even say hi yet. You must think this is so weird.  
  
Chloe: It's all right Summer.  
  
Sum: It's Sum.  
  
Chloe: I don't think it's weird. It was just a family thing. I understand. Believe me it's happened to me before too.  
  
Sum: Thanks.  
  
Back at the DiMera mansion, Jack and Greta have left.  
  
Jack: Greta that was pretty weird in there.  
  
Greta: Yeah with whoever that girl is coming back. Don't you know her?  
  
JAck: No I've never met her. Greta I must tell you something....  
  
Greta: It sounds serious.  
  
Jack: It is serious. Princess I lied to you. I'm not gay.  
  
Greta: I knew that Jack. I figured that out a long time ago. You were using me to make Jennifer jealous. It's all right JAck. YOu want to be with Jennifer. I understand. YOu two share a history.  
  
Jack: No Princess. YOu don't understand. Yes in the beginning I was using you, Princess but as I got closer to you and got to know you. I'm sorry Princess but I like you a lot. Maybe even love you.  
  
Greta: Oh Jack. I feel the same way about you. I love you too. In the beginning we were just friends but now it's different. I saw you JAck and now I like you a lot. More than I should.  
  
Jack: Don't Princess. Don't you see. We are meant for each other. I want to spend the rest of my life with you Princess.  
  
Then he kisses her long and hard.  
  
Greta: OH Jack this is everything I ever dreamed of. I love you.  
  
Jack: And I love you Princess.  
  
Oooh hoooo oooh.  
  
Couldn't look me in the eye.  
  
He apologizes. He didn't make enough to take me out tonight.  
  
I beg him not to worry, please don't turn away.  
  
I don't need a world of riches. I just need a little time with you and  
  
  
  
Sweet kisses. All I really need is  
  
Sweet kisses. It's what moves me.  
  
  
  
And his lips are pure emotion.  
  
He smiles because he knows how much I love the way he makes me feel inside.  
  
And suits all my wishes. Who could ask for more?  
  
Doesn't have to say I love you. All I need he tells me with his  
  
  
  
Sweet kisses, baby. All I really need is  
  
Sweet kisses. That's what moves me.  
  
  
  
He heals me. He touches me down to my soul.  
  
My heart's beating out of control.  
  
I just need a little time with you.  
  
  
  
Sweet kisses. Kisses, baby. All I really need is  
  
Sweet kisses. That's what moves me.  
  
Sweet kisses, baby. It's all I really need from you.  
  
Sweet (don't need your money baby. Just want your time now, baby) kisses.  
  
Cause that's what moves me honey. Sweet kisses.  
  
Sweet kisses. (Your kisses) And that's what moves me.  
  
Sweet kisses.  
  
Greta: Jack baby you mean everything to me.  
  
Jack: You mean everything to me too Princess.  
  
Philip is at Dot Com thinking when Crys comes in and once again they meet.  
  
Philip: Hello Crys. So we meet again.  
  
Crys: Hi Philip. Yes we meet again.  
  
Phil: It's fate I tell you. It's telling us that we are meant to be together and we should date.  
  
Crys: It's not fate Philip. It's I'm thirsty and want a drink and my sister isn't home.  
  
Phil: No it's fate. So will you go out with me?  
  
Crys: Sure I would love too.You're cute. Besides I think you're funny. But are you sure you aren't using me to make your old girlfriend jealous.  
  
PHil: Of course not Crys. I like you.Not because of Chloe. How about I pick you up tommorrow at 1:00 PM? I can give you a tour of Salem and we can get to know each other. And I'll drop you off around 10:00. We can go to dinner and the movies.  
  
Crys: Sounds great. I'll love it. See you Phil. I better see if Greta's back yet.  
  
Phil: Sure see you Crys.  
  
Crys leaves.  
  
Phil: Of course I'm using her to make Chloe jealous. That will show Chloe not to mess with me. What is she going to say when she sees me with Crys. Ha. She'll be back in my arms in no time.  
  
Meanwhile back at the penthouse a gunshot comes from outside. Chloe falls to the ground hit.  
  
  
  
Stay tuned for the next section. What will happen to Chloe? What else will happen in Salem? Sorry it took so long but I had school and i've been really busy. I will try to update as soon as I can. 


End file.
